the tale nita and seeing owl
by navajowarrior12
Summary: fictional tale of the chochtaw naitve americans


it was the day of May 15th 1768, the Choctaw tribe is hunting for food. Nita the

son born to Chief Howl-Wolf is leading the hunt. Nita is wearing a bear-pelt on

his head; Deerskin hide pants and shirt, Nita is 29 years old, born in 1739, at

the age of 10, Nita began hunting, fishing, and training to become a great

warrior.

His father told him to 'never give up if the times get bad'. By the age of 20 Nita

was appointed the leader of the Choctaw. Nitas mother passed when he was

6\. Nita has become a great warrior with guns, bows and was named after the

bear. Which Nita is bear in the Choctaw language best friend running lion is his

second in command they have known each other since they were kids, they did

everything together,

from playing to hunting. Fishing, seeing who was faster in a race; they would sit

down each night by the river and tell stories of what they wanted to be

when they grew. Nita is to become chief of the Choctaw. Lions dreams is to be

the best warrior he can be. Nita has gained much experience in the field.

Tree- flower is the daughter of the chief of the creek people up the river, she

wears a long dress. long hair, and necklace. Tree-flower was born in 1737 to

Chief seeing-father , at the age of 5 ,tree-flower has become very smart, she

knows how to fix items, at age 15, she becomes quite the seamstress. She can

sew a deer hide in less time than her elders. At age 20 she begs her father to let

her train to become a warrior. Her father forbids her from so, seeing it is too

dangerous, 9 years later tree-flower runs away to a spot on the lake. She has

been going to this spot since she a little girl. She leaves camp to begin the hunt.

."Father i must go out hunting, I will be back soon" says Nita, His father replies

"very well my son, dont be gone all night, we may need you." "i will not be gone

long." His son replies. Tree-Flower has taken a walk to get flowers for a

headdress, she knows the area well, but not after nightfall, but tree-flower

wanders too far from camp to an area not known to her, she stays calm and tries

to remember which way she came ,but cannot and starts to panic. Nita and

running lion are hunting with the tribe ,"see anything yet?" yells nita, "no nothing

yet" replies lion, they walk for a few hours ,killing a bear ,mountain lion and a

couple deer,"this should be enough" says Nita and both men head back to

camp. Then all of a sudden they stumble onto a women in the road; Nita orders

his men to wait where they are, he walks toward the women and asks her name.

the women tells Nita her name is Tree-flower, "i was walking in the forest looking

flowers for a quilt then i got lost" says Tree-flower, "I am from the creek tribe just

up the river, my father must be very worried about tells Tree-flower he

will get her home safely, "thank you, You are very kind" She says to Nita. Nita

tells running lion to lead the others back to the Choctaw camp, lion agrees and

leaves with the others . Nita and Tree-flower begin walking back to the creek

camp, a couple hours have passed and Nita and tree-flower are almost to the

creek people , "wait hold still and keep quiet" says Nita, "how come?" replies

tree-flower. "we are being hunted" replies Nita, Nita tells tree-flower to hide while

he goes and begins looking around but not seeing anything due to the sun

setting, then a vicious mountain lion jumps out of a bush, Nita dodges and arms

himself with his knife, the mountain lion knocks down Nita and attempts to bite

him. Nita knocks the mountian lion, just then the lion spots tree-flower and

begins to run toward her. Nita as fast as he can runs after the lion, the lion

attempts to jump on tree-flower , but Nita knocks him away, then the mountain

then again knocks down Nita, the lion attempts to bite Nita but Nita grabs it and

stabs it in the head killing it, Nita helps tree-flower up, and they continue back to

the camp. Nita and tree-flower finally make it back to the camp, the creek people

see Nita and surround him, tree flower tells them that "he is not ours to fight. He

saved me in the forest from a vicious mountain lion" says tree flower "we even

have the pelt to prove it." The creek people agree and let down their guard, Nita

asks to see tree-flower's father the chief of the creek people, the chief appears

asking where tree-flower was, "I was picking flowers when I got lost," tree flower

tells the chief, "this man saved me and brought me home," the chief looked at

Nita "who are you?" says the chief. "I am Nita of the nearby Choctaw.""thank you

for saving my daughter. you and your tribe are always welcome here," says the

chief, Nita thanks the chief."I am sorry to cut this short but i must return home,

my father

must be worried about me ,I give you this mountain lion pelt as a peace offering"

the chief accepts the next day Nita is sleeping in the tent, Nita's father

asks him where he was last night , and who was that women my men told me

about. "I found her when were out hunting last night, she wandered too far from

her camp." Nita tells his father,"What tribe is she from?" asks Nitas father, "she

is of the nearby creek people up the river ,i saved her from a mountain lion

and got sympathy from her father." "I Know him well" says the chief, "when we

were younger we hunted all the time." That night Nita is by the river looking at

the moon wondering if he would ever see tree flower again ,Nita decides to

sleep by the water. That morning a scout wakes Nita informing him that the

creek people have been attacked by a rival tribe, Nita gets up and orders the

scout to get the other leads his tribe to the creek people ,when they

get there, they see the camp destroyed .At that moment Nita sees the chief

wounded, Nita asks what happened ,"a band of rouge indians attacked them and

took treeflower, they took her ,u have to get her back" ,then the chief passes

away .Nita tells the remaining creek people to head to the Choctaw camp,Nita

and the leader of the creek people team up to find tree flower,the search lasts

days without a single lead ,then finally they come across footprints in the

dirt ,Nita suspects that they were here no less than half and hour ago, "my men

and i will go that way ,you take your men and go the other way" nita says ,they

search for hours with no luck, they regroup and set up camp ,Nita doesn't sleep

because he wonders if tree flower is ok , then morning comes and both tribes

decide to hunt for food ,they shoot a bunch of animals ,eat then gets back on

the trail. A couple hours has past and still no avail,then a scout up the road

spots the 2 tribes headed toward him ,the scout leaves to his tribe of the rogue

tribe which turns out to be the chickasaws to send warriors to attack Nita ,the

chickasaws wait in the forest to ambush nita and the 2 commands his warriors

to hold cause he feels they are not alone ,just then as quick as lighting a

gunshot kills a creek warrior , the Chickasaws storm out of the woods ,a battle

erupts between the chochtaw and creek vs the chicasaw,Nita clears the road of

chickasaw , Nita grabs a wounded ,"i no your tribe has taken her!".The

Chickasaw with his last breathe ,"they they are up the road ,not far",then he

dies ,Nita orders the remaining men to walk forward toward the Chickasaw

camp,a couple hours have passed ,Nita and the others find the camp but holds

there ground thinking it might suicide to just walk in ,nita and the creek leader

devise a plan. time running out Nita tries to settle this without any more

men being killed ,but tells the creek leader to be ready incase the plan doesnt

go well,Nita approaches the camp without any weapons ,the Chickasaw guard

yells to nita to put his hands up and is taken into the camp , "I requests a

trade to get tree flower without any more deaths what would take to get tree

flower without any violence?" says Nita , the chickasaw chief tells Nita that the

girl is safe ,"if u wish her safe return ,then u must bring us a bear claw" says the

chickasaw chief , Nita accepts the terms and embarks on a hunt for a bear

claw ,several hours have passed with no bear in sight , then Nita spots a bear

and kills it with his rifle, he brings the claw back , and gives it to the chief,just

then all Chickasaws surround Nita,he has been tricked ,nita whistles

for the creek leader to begin the attack , the chochtaw and the creek people

storm the camp,a massive battle ensues , a couple hours has past since the

battle started ,the chickasaw retreat ,but the leader of the Chickasaw steps

up ,with bow in hand,fires at Nita ,Nita closes his eyes but doesnt feel

anything,Nita opens his eyes and discovers the creek leader on his knees after

taking the arrow for Nita , Nita wounds the man "where is tree flower? talk!"

says Nita ,the Chickasaw points at a tent to which treeflower is ,the Chickasaw

dies ,Nita frees tree flower,"thank you for saving me" says tree flower, "but

where is my friend?",nita sadly tells her that her friend has been

killed ,tree flower mourns the loss of her friend , they head back to the camp,

both tribes dance all night in victory , Nitas father accepts tree flower and her

tribe into the chochtaw camp. 29 years has passed since Nita married tree-

flower

chapter 2

29 years later

,Seeing owl , son of now chief Nita ,was out hunting with the

Choctaw warriors ,seeing owl now 29,"do any of u see anything?" says seeing

owl "father will not be happy if we don't kill anything", "not yet sir!" replies

soaring crow , seeing owls best friend since they were kids ,it has been 29

years since seeing owls father Nita saved his mother tree-flower, Nita now at

59, is the chief of the Choctaw people ,is sitting around the camp fire with his

warriors and wife tree flower, "father I wish to speak with u" says wilted

dove, "What is it my daughter" reply's Nita,"I wish to talk to you about training

me

to become a warrior like Seeing owl" reply's Wilted dove, " my daughter , we

have talked about this , i will not put my daughter in danger ,Seeing owl can

handle himself " reply's Nita "he has been trained very well", "but father" reply's

Wilted dove , " i have spoken!" yells Nita. Rejoining Seeing owls hunt , "hey i

see a deer!" yells Soaring crow ,the others see it to and

begin chase , seeing owl and soaring crow run as fast as they can ,seeing owl

catches up to it ,pulling out a arrow and fires ,killing the deer, "thank you my

friend ,for feeding my family" says Seeing owl, the rest of the hunt goes quite

well, after a long day , seeing owl returns home ,"how was the hunt my son"

says Nita ,"not very well father" replies Seeing owl "but we did kill a couple deer

though", "u did good my son" replies Nita ,"thank you father" replies Seeing

owl ,"sit down my son" says Nita, Seeing owl sits next to his concerned

father, "your sister has asked to be trained again, will u talk to her for me? she

wont listen to me" ,"of course father ,i will talk to her" replies Seeing owl. As

Seeing owl leaves his father , he begins searching for his sister ,"hey u there!,

Have u seen my sister?" seeing owl asks a warrior standing guard ,"she is down

by the river" replies the guard, "thank u" ,as Seeing owl walks down to the

river , he sees Wilted dove crying next to shore, "what is wrong Wilted dove?"

says seeing owl ,"father wont let me train to become a warrior like you" reply's

wilted dove ,Seeing owl sits next to his sister comforting her ," when i was

young .father didn't let me train , because he was very protective of me

because of his experience with the Chickasaws ,he didn't want me to get hurt or

worse ,u have the most important job my sister , you keep us fed with the

amazing food you and mother cook ,I am proud of you","you mean it?" replies

Wilted dove , "yes my sister , father doesn't want to see u get hurt ,don't worry i

will protect next morning Tree flower talks with her husband ,"seeing

owl told me he spoke to wilted dove" ,"that's good ,i will not allow Wilted dove to

fight" replies Nita ," I agree with u there my husband, I do not wish any harm to

come to Wilted dove ,she is a very good cook says Tree Flower, "yes ,seeing

owl has told me that he cheered his sister up, those 2 have been close since

they were born " replies Nita, "where is wilted dove by the way?" Tree flower

exclaims,"I haven't seen her ,she's probably still in bed, check there" reply's

Nita .As Tree flower begin to walk toward the tent , she takes a peek to

see Wilted dove sound asleep, "what is it mother?" seeing owl asks ,"nothing

my son ,I was just checking on your sister ,there is something me and your

father wish to speak to u about, something important to tell u" , "ok, lets go see

him now ",seeing owl and his mother sit next to Nita, Seeing owl not knowing

what his father may want begins the conversation, "what is the matter father?"

says Seeing owl "my son I wish to speak with u about keeping Wilted dove

safe ,me and your mother wont be around forever" reply's Nita ,"I no father , I

would take a arrow for my sister ,it is my mission to protect her from any harm"

Seeing owl reply's ,"now on to another important task my son" says Nita ,"what

is it do u want father?" reply's Seeing owl , "I need you and soaring crow to go

kill a bear that has been terrorizing our friends the creek tribe" says Nita "this

bear has killed a child and needs to be stopped " ,"yes father I will do what u

say " owl tells father. Seeing owl grabs soaring crow and heads off into the

woods ,"so what does this bear look like?" says Soaring crow, "father tells

me it is black ,large meaning its pretty old ,it has killed a child , "it is our duty to

stop it" says seeing owl "if it were to kill another , then we would have a

homicidal bear on our hands, very dangerous" , "I see , so where do we

begin searching?" reply's soaring crow ,"a lot of bear live up in the hills and

caves , so we should begin there" Seeing owl reply's .Several hours have

passed since the search began but both men haven't seen any bears ,Seeing

owl worries that they may not find it before nightfall, "we have been searching

for hours , maybe the creeks already killed it already" says Soaring crow "so

Seeing owl , how has it been with your parents?" ,"father is worried that my

sister wilted dove wont listen to him ,because she want to be a warrior like us

and father wont allow it" reply's Seeing owl ,"yeah ,your sister has a lot of

courage , but yes I agree with your father" says Soaring crow "I mean I would

train wilted dove as soon as father says it ok ,but he wants me to keep her safe

and out of harms way" reply's Seeing owl ,"my parents were protective of me

when I was little ,but eventually they let me become the warrior I am today ,all

parents are like that" Soaring crow reply's , just then Seeing owl tells his

friend to stop , because a bear lurks about 20 feet from there ,"there it is ,what

shall we do now?" Soaring crow asks, " pull out a arrow and wait my order"

seeing owl reply's, both men pull out a arrow , they aim and fire ,hitting the bear

on the side killing it, both men drag the bear carcass to the Choctaw camp, they

throw It in front of Nita ,"very well done boys" , says Nita "this is the one what

was killing children" ,"thank you father" reply's Seeing owl , "son can u tell ur

sister to come talk to me", "yes father I will go tell her right now " reply's

Seeing owl. Seeing owl goes to Wilted doves tent ,"sister , father has requested

to see u" says seeing owl," I will go talk with him right now" reply's wilted dove,"

yes father , u wish to speak with me?" wilted dove tells her father ,"yes my

daughter , take a seat I must tell u something" reply's Nita,"i have to tell you

how proud I am of you , you do a good job " ,"thank you father, that meant a lot

to me ,I no I have asking u about becoming a warrior ,but brother has told me

that I have the most important job in the tribe" reply's wilted dove, "your brother

is right , I only do this because I love u and don't want to see u get hurt" says

Nita, "thank you father" reply's Wilted dove ,Wilted dove hugs her father and

leaves to begin lunch. A couple hours have passed, Soaring crow and Seeing

owl have left to go fishing , "the fishing is not very good today is it?" says

Soaring crow ,"it will get better, just takes time" reply's Seeing owl , (whack) as

Seeing owl throws his spear at a trout ,killing it ,both men now are throwing

there spears constantly because of the school of trout swimming by,"see I told u

it would get better" says Seeing owl, both men walk back to there camp ,but a

man with a bear pelt jumps in front of them with bow up , "who are u guys?"

says the man , "I am Seeing owl ,this is my partner Soaring crow", "Seeing

owl? , the son of chief Nita ?" says the man ,"yes Nita is my father"reply's

Seeing owl , the man puts his bow down ,"can u take me to him?" says the

man ,"yes we are headed back anyway , follow us" reply's seeing owl.

As seeing owl takes the man to his father , "so how is my old friend doing these

days? , I haven't seen him since I left for the west" says the man "he is doing

well , say I haven't got ur name yet "says Seeing owl ,"I am running lion, I was

best friends with ur father when we were young" reply's running lion ,"running

lion?, wow my father has told me stories about yours and his adventures"

replies Seeing owl," me and your father were quite the team back in our youth"

says running lion ,"here we are" says Seeing owl ,"ah , just how I remember my

old home ,go get your father for me will you?" replies running lion ,"father ,

there is someone here to see you" seeing owl tells his father ,"who is it my

son?, running lion!" says Nita ,"it is so good to see u my friend" ,"same here old

friend" replies running lion. both men talk for hours about there past ,Seeing

owl and soaring crow walk to go hunting , "I hope the hunting is good today"

says soaring crow ,"it has always been good "says seeing owl "I am

just a better hunter than you" ,"I've killed more animals than u have my friend

says Soaring crow, just then a shot is heard in the distance ,Seeing owl then

looks around but doesn't see anything , as he looks at soaring crow ,

soaring crow is holding his chest ,then falls down, "soaring crow!" yells seeing

owl, soaring crow has been shot in the stomach by a gun ,"seeing owl you must

find my murderer for me" says soaring crow ,"shh don't talk like that, you will be

ok " says seeing owl ,"tell your father It was a honor to serve him" replies

soaring crow ,"I will ,reply's seeing owl, then at that moment soaring crow dies,

seeing owl drops to his knees and lets out a loud scream. Seeing owl rushes

back to the tribe to tell his father what has happened ,"father!, soaring crow was

murdered!" says seeing owl ,"what? , who did such a thing?" replies Nita ,"I

don't no who did it , I didn't see anyone around ,must of been a sniper" replies

seeing owl ,"ok get all the warriors together , we will go on a search to find the

killer", "yes father, I will get our best warriors" seeing owl reply's ,"running lion ,

will you stay here and protect Tree flower and wilted dove?" says Nita, "of

course old friend, I will guard them with my life" replies running lion. As Nita and

seeing owl head out to find the killer , seeing owl is worried that the killer has

left the area , but Nita knows he is still in the area ,"father , how are we going to

find the killer?" says seeing owl ,"patience my son ,we track him ,I may be old ,

but I still got my old fighting skills" replies Nita ,"here , he went through here" .,

just then a man jumps onto Nita , Nita knocks him off and discovers that it is a

white man ,the white man , who is about Seeing owls age ,raises his gun , but

Nita shoots him first , Nita picks the man up ,"who sent u? , talk!" yells

Nita ,"the us army" the man says ,"who killed my sons friend?" says

Nita "talk!", "it wasn't me , I've been in this tree for 3 days" says the man "liar!,

you killed my friend in cold blood ,now u will pay" says seeing owl , seeing pulls

out his gun and shoots the man ,"he wasn't to be trusted father", "I understand

son, we got to find this base he told us about ,but it sounds large , so we must

travel to the creek camp and ask for assistance" says Nita. It has been about

half an hour , the Choctaws finally reach the creek camp ,Nita requests a

meeting with the chief , the creek people take Nita to the chief ,"ah ,Nita old

friend , how are you " says the creek chief ,"I am well old friend , but I need to

ask for assistance from you" replies Nita ,"what do u need old friend " replies

the chief ,Nita tells the chief about the attack on soaring crow ,and the us army

involment in it ,"hmm , I see ,very well I will give you my finest men" says the

chief , "running water ,u go to" says the chief "yes sir" replies running

water, "thank you old friend ,your men will be most helpful" says Nita. The

Choctaw leave the camp with there creek allies and head toward the us

army base. a couple hours have passes since they got more men, they finally

reach the base , "ok we are here ,father what is your plan?" says seeing

owl ,"ok , I see cannons on top of the walls ,it would be suicide to just to

run towards them , I will walk around and sneak in , if there are prisoners , I will

free them and convince them to join us" replies Nita, "yes father , I will wait

here , if we hear fighting , we will charge" says seeing owl ,Nita leaves the

warriors heading into the fort , Nita making his way to the roof unseen , kills all

the cannon operators , then frees all the prisoners ,Nita convinces them to

fight , they agree and arm them selves ,Nita enters the dining area to distract

the soldiers , they spot him and start pursuing, Nita running out side ,sees his

son and the warriors at the gate , as all the soldiers run outside, Nita gives the

command to fire ,"attack!" yells Nita ,the tribes attack the base , killing anyone

they see. Nita and seeing owl run inside ,"son , stay behind me!" yells Nita ,"I

will find soaring crows killer!" yells seeing owl , both men bust open the door

and shoot at anything what moves ,they clear the room to find the general , he

tries escaping , but seeing owl shoots him in the leg , "what did we ever do to

u!" says seeing owl, "u cowards shot my best friend in cold blood " ,"this is our

land now! "yells the general ,"I cant take this anymore" as seeing owl pulls his

gun and shoots the general in the head ,killing him ,both nita and seeing owl

exit the fort to rejoin the warriors , Nita raises the generals hat , all men shout in

victory, Nita thanks the creek people , the creek people head home , "soaring

crow has been avenged" says seeing owl ,"yes my son , they wont bother us

anymore " says Nita ,both men and the warriors return home , tree flower runs

and hugs Nita , while wilted dove hugs her brother ,"are u both ok?" says Tree

flower ,"yes mother we are ok, the us army wont bother us anymore" says

seeing owl , "I am proud of u my son" says nita ,thank u father ,

chapter 3

6 years later

October 13th 1804 .6 years after soaring crows death ,since then seeing owl

has become a legendary warrior ,seeing owl is returning home after a errand he

had to do , "my son , I need to speak with u" says Nita "yes father , what is the

matter?", reply's seeing owl ," I need you go to our friends the creeks camp,

they need help with a urgent matter , one of there people is sick and needs

medicine" reply's Nita "they don't no how long he has left", "yes father , I will be

back by morning " says seeing owl ,"be safe my son" reply's Nita, seeing owl

heads off into the woods ,"I hope he will be ok , he has been acting strange

lately" says tree flower, "he will be fine ,he was born a warrior " reply's Nita. A

couple hours have passed since seeing owl left the camp ,"this walk has never

been this long before , I should of been there by now" says seeing owl ,just then

a bloodcurdling scream appears , seeing owl struggles to find the disturbance,

just then a beautiful women runs past him being pursued by a bear, seeing owl

gives chase , just when the bear attacks the women . seeing owl tackles

it ,"run!" yells seeing owl , the women listens and flees , seeing owl with

tomahawk and knife ready , the bear lunges at him , seeing owl dodges with a

strike to the arm ,the bear backs up and lunges again , seeing owl dodges again

and jumps on the bear, the bear try's to throw him off but seeing owl stabs it in

the head killing it, seeing owl looks around for the women ,then he finally finds

her in a tree ,"you may come down now, the bear is dead " says seeing

owl ,"thank you very much ,you saved my life" says the women ,"it was a

pleasure" reply's seeing owl "what are you doing out here? ,its dangerous" , "I

was looking for my brother , he left my camp earlier and we haven't seen him"

reply's the women ," come with me I will help u find him , its too dangerous to be

alone "reply's seeing owl , "I am sorry I haven't gotten your name yet" ,"my

name is Elizabeth" me and my family are camping in these woods" , I see , we

will find your brother " reply's seeing owl , "thank you , you are so kind ,my

father always tells me that natives are not to be trusted , but I can trust you"

says Elizabeth "the whites have been telling lies about us to there children ever

since the united states was formed", says seeing owl " is this your camp?" ,"yes

it is ,my brother found his way back on his own" says Elizabeth "john , I have

someone for you to meet, mother, father you come too" , "what is it

Elizabeth?" says her father ,"I was walking into the woods and got chased by a

bear ,but this man saved me " replies Elizabeth," is that so ,we your have our

gratitude for

bringing my daughter home safe" says Elizabeth's father "I do my best to help

anyone who needs help" says seeing owl , "if you will excuse me , I must be on

my way " .A couple hours have passed , seeing owl brings the creek people

there medicine and bids them farewell ,but seeing owl cant stop thinking about

the women he met earlier that day, but he just shrugs it off and returns home ,

but not known to him , Elizabeth has left her camp again and is following

him. At home ,seeing owl is sleeping in his longhouse , "father , why has

brother been acting so strange?"says wilted dove,"I don't have answers for you

my daughter, he's been acting like this for a while" Nita reply's ,"I will talk to him

when he awakes" .then all of a sudden , Nita spots a intruder in the

bushes , "guards grab the intruder , don't let him get away! says Nita ,the

guards grab the intruder .but it turns out to be Elizabeth , "who are you and

what are you doing here?" says Nita ,"my name is Elizabeth" she

reply's , "Elizabeth? , you might be the one my son told me about ,what are u

doing here?" Nita reply's , "I have come to see him , I wish to speak

with him" ,"father who is this girl?" says wilted dove ,"this is the women your

brother saved" reply's Nita , "Elizabeth ,why do u want to see him so badly?" ,

says wilted dove , "I want to thank him again for saving me " , reply's

Elizabeth , "I will tell him your message , you head on home" reply's wilted

dove ,"very well , I am sorry for trespassing" says Elizabeth ,"you are

forgiving ,now be gone" reply's Nita. A couple hours have passed , seeing owl

has awaken and goes out for a run ,while Nita and tree flower sit by the

fire , "when are you going to ask seeing owl what is the matter?" says tree

flower , "ill ask him when he returns from his run" reply's Nita ,"I am very worried

about him" tree flower reply's , "he can handle himself , u no that" Nita reply's ,"I

hope your right" tree flower reply's ,"father ,mother I've returned from my run"

says seeing owl ,"my son what has been troubling u ?" says Nita , "I don't think I

am fit to lead the tribe anymore" reply's seeing owl , "what makes you

think that my son ?" says Nita ,"ever since soaring crows murder , I haven't

been fighting very well" seeing owl reply's , " you remind me of me when you

fight , when me and u took down that u.s general , I was very impressed" reply's

Nita ,"thank you father ,its just that girl I met the other day" seeing owl

says , "who , Elizabeth ?" Nita reply's , "You know her?" seeing owl says , "I

caught her trespassing earlier, she wanted to talk with u " reply's Nita ,"I

knew I was being followed on my way home from the creek tribe ,I will

speak with her father" says seeing owl ," he must of wondered where she

was " ,as seeing owl leaves "ill be back by dusk , seeing owl leaves to head to

the camp ,as he makes it to the camp , Elizabeth runs and gives him a

hug ,"hello seeing owl , would you like to sit down?" says Elizabeth's

father ,"yes thank you very much , there is something I need to talk to you

about" says seeing owl , "what do u need to talk to me about ,I no my

daughter has been sneaking out at night, I never know where she is going , she

makes me and her mother very worried" reply's dad , "that's the thing ,she has

been coming to my home ,sneaking on me , my father has caught her once"

seeing owl reply's ,"what? ,I am sorry if she has caused u any trouble " says

dad , "no she hasn't caused any trouble , I like your daughter , but can be a bit

annoying though " seeing owl reply's ,"I see , well I trust that u will keep my

daughter safe ?" dad reply's , "yes , I will keep her safe from anymore

harm ,well I have overstayed my welcome , have a good night" seeing owl

reply's , "yes , thank you again for bringing my daughter home safe and sound"

reply's dad , " likewise , ill see you again another time Elizabeth"

says seeing owl ,"wait don't go!", says Elizabeth , "here , I want to give you this

for saving me," Elizabeth gives seeing owl a necklace with gems , "thank you , I

will wear it proudly ," reply's seeing owl , as seeing owl waves goodbye he looks

at the necklace his new friend gave him , "she didn't have to give me anything "

seeing owl says to himself ,"I will always do It for free " .Seeing owl returns to

home ,"how did the talk with her father go?says Nita ,"it went well , he was

sorry that Elizabeth keeps showing up here", reply's seeing owl , do you like

this women? says Nita ,"yes I do father ,she is the woman of my dreams"

reply's

seeing owl ,"very well my son "Nita reply's. Morning comes , everybody is up

doing there daily chores , "brother , I do not like this girl you have been with"

says wilted dove ,"she's just a friend ,who I am falling in love with" says seeing

owl ,seeing owl hears a noise in the bush and aims his gun at it , its just

Elizabeth's father , "what are you doing here?" says seeing owl ."I wish to speak

to your father" , says dad ,"seeing owl , who is this man?" says Nita ,"he is

Elizabeth's

father" reply's seeing owl , "nice to meet you chief", says dad , "what is it you

want?" says Nita ,Nita and Elizabeth's father talk for 25 minutes , "brother , what

do u think they are talking about ?" says wilted dove , "I don't know wilted dove,

that's there own business" reply's seeing owl ,"very well " says Nita , we will

give you supply's" ,"thank you , it means a lot to me " says dad , "good night

seeing owl" says dad .The next morning , seeing owl is sharpening

his tomahawk ,"son , I wish to speak to u about Elizabeth" says Nita ,"what is it

father?" reply's seeing owl , me and her father have decided to let you too see

each other more" reply's Nita , "thank you father , I will protect her with my

life .Seeing owl heads to the river to fish for food , the next morning he heads

out to get firewood for the fire , "hello seeing owl " says Elizabeth ,"hello

Elizabeth ," replies seeing owl ,"I was out looking for flowers , they are very

beautiful here ,I must have at least 45 " Elizabeth replies ,Elizabeth and seeing

owl walk down the path together , telling stories of each others life ,"Elizabeth ,

does ur husband treat you okay?" says seeing owl,"o , I have never married ,I

haven't met any man I wish to fall in love with ," replies Elizabeth ,"I am the

same ,I haven't met a woman who I wish to fall in love with either" seeing owl

replies,"i must go back to my camp ,father is probably worried about me " says

Elizabeth ,"I will walk you home" seeing owl replies ,"you don't have too ,but

thank you " Elizabeth replies ,the two have reached the camp ,"ah seeing

owl ,what brings you here?, did my daughter wander off again"? says elizabeths

father ,"no , I was with her the whole time ,we have come close" replies seeing

owl ,"im afraid we leave in the morning to head home to new York " says father

this saddens seeing owl ,he has feelings for Elizabeth , but now she has leave

"its ok seeing owl, I will write to you every month" the sun is setting ,so seeing

owl says goodbye one last time to his new friends,seeing owl heads home ,

when he gets there , he sees his family around the moonlight

campsite ,"welcome home my son , where have you been?" says Nita , "I was

with Elizabeth all day father, I have fallen in love with her ,but she and her family

leaves in the morning to head home" replies seeing owl, "they have there own

lifes ,so do we ,life can be confusing" replies Nita ."I will move on from this .but

she will still be my friend" seeing owl replies .,just then Elizabeth runs into the

camp ,"I no I am trespassing , but I didn't no where to go " Elizabeth crys,"calm

down , what is wrong?" reply's

seeing owl

"our camp was attacked , they killed my family , and took all of our

stuff ,they nearly killed me , but I escaped , I think they followed me" says

Elizabeth ,"you , take a squad and search the woods , you , make a defense

line around the camp" says seeing owl , "defend the camp my son" says

Nita , "just then a Chickasaw man appears out of the bushes , seeing owl

shoots him , as the man lays dyeing , "why did you attack this girls camp?" says

seeing owl , "enemy" says the man , then he dies ,"that's it , grab all of our best

men , we are going to wipe out the Chickasaw , wilted dove , u keep Elizabeth

safe" seeing owl says , "yes brother" reply's wilted dove ,"lets head out!" says

seeing owl. A couple hours have passed since the Choctaw have left to hunt the

Chickasaw , they finally make it to the camp , "ok listen up , we will surround the

camp , when I give the signal , everyone kill all warriors , spare the women and

children" says seeing owl. As the Choctaw surround the camp , seeing owl

gives the command , all the warriors rush in and kill any men they see ,"keep

fighting!" yells seeing owl , the battle gets intense until the Chickasaw

surrender , "why did you attack my camp ?" we did nothing to u , says the chief

of the Chickasaw , "yes , not to us , but your men killed innocent people " reply's

seeing owl ,u killed my mothers father in 1769 " ,"that was my father who did

that " says the chief ,"doesn't matter , if you attack a innocent again , I will kill

u ," seeing owl reply's ,"you don't tell what to do " says the chief as he pulls his

pistol out , seeing owl hears this and fires back , killing the chief. Seeing owl

returns home , Nita awards him , "good job my son " , "thank you father" reply's

seeing owl , "I am sorry I have caused so much trouble , says Elizabeth ,"don't

worry we have dealt with them many times "seeing owl reply's ,"you are

welcomed to stay here if u wish " Nita tells Elizabeth ,"are u sure?" Elizabeth

reply's ,"yes , I will stay then " , "seeing owl grabs her and they walk into

the moonlight ,"so , uh I was wondering if u like to be my wife" says seeing

owl , "yes I will be your wife" replies Elizabeth ,the two marry have kids , Nita

steps down as chief and gives it to seeing owl ,seeing owl and Elizabeth have

two kids , conner and Jacob ,wilted dove Is finally trained by her brother to be a

warrior , a couple years has passed , tree flower passes away from fever, wilted

dove is the second in command , serving under her brother

,

THE END


End file.
